The Crimson Sunset of Love
by Kozakura Nao
Summary: Kamiyama Rin baru saja bersekolah di SMA pilihannya dengan Hatsune Miku, sahabatnya. Mereka bertemu Shion Kaito dan Kagamine Len. Sepertinya mereka bukan manusia, dan janji masa kecil memaksanya mengingat siapa mereka... [A/N: Gomen kalau judul dan isi cerita ga nyambung, rated T for later scenes.]
1. Innocent White

**The Crimson Sunset of Love**

**By: Kikuri Nozohara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kikuri****: ….**

**Alisa: Kenapa nee, Kikuri?**

**Kikuri: GOMENASAI SAYA DELETE SEMUA FICT SAYA DAN SAYA BIKIN FICT VOCALOID MULTICHAP VAMPIRE BARU—SAYA GA ELIT YA… (?)**

**Yoru: …santai aja, Kikuri.**

**Kikuri: *sembah sujud* GOMENASAI MINNA DAN BTW SAYA DULU PENNAMENYA SUISHOU NO SEKAI—*dibekuin sama Mashiro***

**Mashiro: Alisa. Cepet kasih tau mau ngapain Master Kikuri ini.**

**Alisa: …eh? O-Oke, Mashiro-neesama. Errr… Master Kikuri mau bikin fict Vocaloid baru buat permintaan maaf pada kalian semua yang kecewa pas tahu dia delete semua fict lamanya.**

**Miku: *tiba-tiba nyempil* Ini pairingnya siapa aja?**

**Kikuri: *tiba-tiba bangkit(?), pake toa* LEN X RIN DESU NYA! DAN KAITO X MIKU! *dipentung***

**Rin: …W-WHA!? AUTHOR JANGAN TERIAK JUGA KALI! O\\\\\O *jitak Author***

**Kikuri: *kejitak, pingsan***

**All OC: MASTER KIKURI! *lalu gotong Author ke rumah sakit(?)***

**Tsukiyo: Maaf ya, kelamaan. Ayo kita mulai. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media**

**Story © Kikuri Nozohara**

**Warning: Agak OOC, mungkin ada typo, humor gaje, OC nyempil, pake bahasa gaul.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, (sedikit) Humor, etc.**

**Pairing: Len x Rin dan Kaito x Miku, bisa ditambah lagi.**

**Don't like it? Please press the 'Back' button.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Innocent White<strong>

"Telah terjadi kasus penyerangan terhadap manusia di malam hari lagi—"

Channel TV itupun segera diganti dengan channel lain oleh Rin.

"Huft, membosankan. Tiap hari membahas tentang kasus penyerangan terus. Apa pelaku itu senang menyerang manusia, ya?"

Dan Rin akan tahu suatu hari nanti, bahwa pelaku penyerangan itu bukanlah manusia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

[**Rin's POV**]

Halo semuanya. Sebaiknya kuperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan ke cerita di bawah. Namaku Kamiyama Rin, usia 16 tahun. Aku mempunyai kakak laki-laki bernama Kamiyama Rinto. Dia mirip denganku, hanya lebih tinggi dan suaranya lebih berat. Ayahku sering bekerja jauh di luar negeri, jadi kami jarang bertemu dengan beliau. Nama ibuku Kamiyama Lily. Beliau adalah ibu yang ceria, penyabar, dan sayang kepada kami.

Aku mempunyai teman masa kecil yang bernama Hatsune Miku. Terbalik dengan aku yang kalem, Miku-chan sepertinya autis (Author diinjek Miku) atau dia hiperaktif? Sudahlah, yang penting dia sahabat terbaikku. Sementara Rinto-nii? Dia selalu menjahiliku (ugh), tetapi dia tetap kakak laki-lakiku yang kusayangi.

Sepertinya aku tidak mengingat masa laluku. Ketika aku berusaha mengingat, kepalaku sakit dan aku pusing. Okaa-san tidak pernah memberitahukan aku tentang masa laluku, seolah beliau tidak ingin anak perempuannya ini mengalami stress akibat mengetahuinya.

Sudahlah, lanjut ke cerita, deh.

[**End of Rin's POV**]

.

.

Mulai hari ini Rin akan bersekolah di SMA pilihannya, VocaUtau Crypton Academy. Syukurlah teman masa kecilnya, Miku, ikut bersekolah disana. Kalau tidak, Rin akan kesepian.

"Rincchi! Ayo kita berangkat!" Teriak Miku di depan rumah.

"Eh, Miku-chan. Mama, aku berangkat dulu, ya!" kata Rin pada ibunya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya." Ibu Rin, Lily, tersenyum balik pada putri semata wayangnya.

"Pasti! Aku sudah bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, Mama!"

"Tetapi akan bahaya jika kau menemui mereka…" gumam Lily.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HALO, SEKOLAH BARU! MOHON BANTUANNYA, YA!" teriak Miku lebay di depan sekolah.

Rin hanya bisa berpikir, 'Astaga Miku-chan gatau malu', sambil memasang muka 'gue-ga-kenal-ini-orang'.

"Miku-chan, kamu tidak tahu malu, ya. INI DI DEPAN SEKOLAH ASTAGA." Rin berkata begitu, mukanya kalem, tapi nadanya agak tinggi.

"Heh? Emang kenapa?" Ternyata Miku tidak punya _common sense_, pemirsa. #AuthordijitakMiku

"BANYAK ORANG YANG LIATIN KITA TEMPE(?)!" Rin membalasnya dengan beranggapan bahwa tahu sudah mainstream. #AuthordigilesRin

Miku melihat sekelilingnya. Banyak orang mengerumuni mereka berdua (oke ini lebay). Wajah Miku langsung merah padam karena malu.

"AAAA MAAFKAN AKU RINCCHI!" Dia membungkuk pada Rin, hatinya penuh penyesalan.

Nahloh, kok jadi begini? [Miku: KAN KAMU YANG BUAT NASKAHNYA, AUTHOR!]

Iya, iya, maaf Miku.

"Sudahlah. Ayo masuk ke kelas. Nanti kita terlambat, lho."

"Ba-baiklah."

Sementara Miku mengejar Rin masuk ke dalam sekolah, dua orang dalam kerumunan yang mulai bubar tersebut tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sepertinya mereka menarik juga."

"Hehe, aku setuju denganmu, Len."

**.**

**.**

Rin mengambil tempat duduk di kursi paling depan, sementara Miku duduk di belakangnya.

"Yah, Rinny, sayang sudah ada orang di sampingmu. Kalau tempat duduknya kosong, sih, aku bisa duduk di sampingmu…" Miku menggembungkan pipinya cemberut.

Panggilan Miku ke Rin itu, kalau bukan Rincchi, ya Rinny. #infogapenting #abaikan

"Salahmu sendiri karena sudah berteriak di depan sekolah tadi." Rin masih kalem sambil membaca novel yang dia bawa dari rumahnya.

Orang yang duduk di samping Rin hanya tersenyum mendengar percakapan mereka berdua. Ia pun menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"Halo, kalian berdua. Bolehkah kutahu nama kalian?" Ia tersenyum ramah.

Mereka berdua pun segera menengok ke arah orang itu.

"Maaf sudah mengabaikanmu." Kata Rin. "Namaku Kamiyama Rin, dan dia Hatsune Miku."

"Salam kenal, anak cowok kawaii!" Celetuk Miku. Oh, ternyata orang itu laki-laki.

"Salam kenal juga, Kamiyama-san, Hatsune-san. Namaku Kagamine Len." Anak laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Len masih tersenyum. "Dan di belakangku itu Shion Kaito, teman masa kecilku."

Anak yang bernama Kaito hanya nyengir mendapati bahwa namanya disebutkan Len. "Salam kenal, Kamiyama dan Hatsune."

Miku tersenyum senang dan berkata, "Mulai hari ini kita berteman, ya!"

Kaito dan Len mengangkat jempolnya, sementara Rin hanya meneruskan membaca novelnya.

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Nama saya Hiyama Kiyoteru. Kalian dapat memanggilku Kiyoteru-sensei. Saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian mulai hari ini."

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Kiyoteru-sensei!" Koor anak sekelas.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Karena hari ini pelajaran belum dimulai, saya hanya akan mengumumkan beberapa hal penting tentang sekolah ini."

Ketika penjelasan Kiyoteru-sensei dimulai, Miku sibuk mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya, tidak menyadari tatapan Kaito padanya. Rin yang belum selesai membaca novelnya segera membatasi halaman novel itu, lalu menengok ke arah Len.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Nadanya agak galak, walau dia memasang tampang bosan.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa, kok." Len nyengir lagi. Rin memalingkan wajahnya dan segera sibuk mencatat apa yang Kiyoteru-sensei tulis di papan tulis.

Len segera mencatat tulisan di papan tulis juga, namun matanya beberapa kali melirik Rin yang sepertinya tidak menyadari lirikannya. Tatapan mata Len berubah menjadi agak sedih.

'Sepertinya Rin lupa denganku. Padahal, kita dulu berjanji tidak akan melupakan satu sama lain sebelum dia pindah…' pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sekolah usai, Rin dan Miku berpamitan pulang pada Len dan Kaito, kemudian pulang berjalan kaki berdua. Mereka mengobrol ria seperti biasa, tentang fasilitas sekolah, kucing yang suka berkeliaran di lapangan sekolah, sampai ke hal-hal berbau anime. Ternyata mereka otaku, toh. #trus

Saat sedang mengobrol, mereka berdua melewati sebuah padang bunga krisan yang bunganya sedang semarak bermekaran dan mengeluarkan bau harum. Rin menengok ke arah padang bunga itu, dan tiba-tiba dia mengingat sesuatu…

'Len, aku buatkan mahkota bunga untukmu! Kuharap kau menyukainya!'

'Miku-chan, jangan menggodaku terus, dong!'

'Maafkan aku, Kaito, aku lebih suka Len…'

'Walaupun kalian berdua bukan manusia, aku tidak akan memusuhi kalian!'

'Maaf, ya, Len, besok aku akan pindah…'

'Kita harus berjanji tidak akan melupakan satu sama lain! **Zettai ni**!'

Apa dia berkhayal atau ini semua hanyalah ilusi..? Dia seperti melihat versi muda dirinya dan Miku di padang bunga itu, tertawa bahagia bersama dua anak laki-laki. Yang satu memliki rambut _honey blonde_ yang dikuncir satu dan yang satu lagi memiliki rambut biru gelap.

'Apa ini? Sepertinya ada memori yang kulupakan di sini…' pikir Rin.

"Rinny? Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Miku bingung, sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Eh, ayam kambing kucing sapi!" Rin latah dengan tidak elitnya. #AuthordigamparRin

"Aku bukan binatang, Rincchi… Tadi kenapa kau terdiam?" Tanya Miku kembali.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa, kok… Ayo pulang." Rin dan Miku akhirnya main kejar-kejaran sampai di rumah mereka.

Rin belum yakin bahwa itu memori masa kecilnya yang terlupakan. _Well_, secara dia memang tidak mengingat masa kecilnya. Tapi masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

'Kenapa mereka mirip sekali dengan Kagamine-san dan Shion-san…?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

[**Skip Time, 2 minggu kemudian**]

Hari ini Rin bangun terlambat karena masih terlalu memikirkan hal sepele tersebut. Sepertinya dia terlalu kepikiran sampai lupa tidur. Btw, itu udah basi, Rin, jangan dipikirkan lagi. =v= #laludigiling

Setelah dia melirik ke jam, kalimatnya begini: "A-APA!? SUDAH JAM SEGINI!? JANGAN SAMPAI TELAT KE SEKOLAH DI HARI SENIN!"

Untungnya waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7.30 pagi. Ada waktu 30 menit buat Rin.

Segera dia mandi dan bersih-bersih kilat (5 menit), lalu memakai seragamnya (3 menit), lalu merapikan penampilannya (5 menit), kemudian turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Btw, tadi totalnya 13 menit. Berarti 17 menit lagi sekolah akan dimulai.

Rin segera menyambar roti panggang selai jeruk di piringnya. Sambil makan roti itu, sempat-sempatnya dia berpamitan pada ibu dan kakaknya.

"MAMA, RINTO-NII, **ITTEKIMASU**!" #lalucapsAuthorjebol

Sang ibu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan putrinya, sementara Rinto berusaha menahan tawanya.

**.**

**.**

Rin mesti bersyukur karena sekolahnya dekat dengan rumahnya, tinggal jalan kaki 10 menit. Tapi kalau lari sih 7 menit bakal sampai. =v=

Jadi, karena dia berlari, dia sampai ke sekolah 10 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Sambil berusaha memakan sisa rotinya yang belum sempat dia lahap, dia menaruh tasnya di mejanya. Ketika itulah dia mendengar pembicaraan teman-teman sekelasnya, yang baru kemarin kenalan dengan Rin.

"Katanya sih kasus penyerangan berantai malam hari itu berhenti kemarin," kata Luka.

"Hmm, aku tidak yakin, Megurine-san. Selama pelaku itu masih ada, bisa jadi kasus berantai tersebut terus berlanjut." Sanggah Miki.

"Ngomong apa, sih?" Tiba-tiba Teto nyerocos. "Daripada ngomongin kasus itu mulu, mending kita ngomongin tentang Len-sama!"

'Len-sama..? Maksudnya Kagamine-san?' Pikir Rin. 'Hebat sekali baru 2 minggu sekolah disini sudah jadi idola.' Cie, sepertinya ada yang iri, nih. #laludiceburinkelaut

"Katanya sih, Len-sama itu anak direktur sekolah ini! Sudah anak bangsawan, tampan lagi!" Matanya Gumi sudah _sparkling_.

"Iya! Katanya juga, Len itu idola terkenal, lho! Dengan nama Kagaren!" Teto nyerocos lagi.

"Katanya juga sih, Len itu mau masuk jadi pengurus perpustakaan! Aku ikut jadi pengurus, deh, karena aku suka baca buku dan pengin dekat sama Len terus!" Yukari tersenyum.

"Sayangnya, aku sudah mendaftarkan diriku ke klub musik. Toh juga aku tidak terlalu ngefans sama dia." IA, anak yang paling kalem di grup gosip ini, menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Te-tetapi, kudengar rumor ba-bahwa Kagamine-san itu vampire, lho…"

Semua mata mereka tertuju pada Kokone, gadis pemalu yang mengucapkan kalimat terakhir diatas. Kokone langsung panik mengetahui bahwa dialah yang ditatap mereka.

"Ma-maaf! A-Aku kurang yakin soal rumor itu, jadi…" Dia hanya tertunduk malu. Wajahnya semakin memerah kala dia merasakan sebuah tangan di atas kepalanya.

"Kalian jangan marah, ya. Dia hanya mau mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya, kok." Pemilik tangan itu, Len, berkata pada mereka sambil tersenyum. Seketika wajah mereka semua memerah dan mereka membungkuk menerima permintaan maaf Kokone.

'Astaga ini orang,' pikir Rin (yang sedari tadi kagak ngomong #Authordicincang), 'sudah penyanyi terkenal, kutu buku, vampire lagi. Dunia sudah kacau rupanya.'

Oh iya, Author lupa, sudah mau mulai pelajaran.

Setelah Meiko-sensei (yang mengajar Sejarah) masuk ke kelas, semuanya segera kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, lalu melakukan salam pagi yang biasa dilakukan mereka setiap hari.

Setelah Meiko-sensei mempersilahkan mereka duduk, Rin pun segera mengeluarkan buku Sejarahnya, berusaha tidak menoleh ke arah Len. Dia terus memikirkan apakah Len adalah anak lelaki berambut _honey blonde_ di salah satu memorinya.

Dan hasilnya adalah dia juga mengabaikan Miku yang hanya memelototinya dari belakang dengan tatapan suram. Sepertinya Miku ngambek karena dia dilupakan #salah, maksudnya karena Rin tidak pergi ke sekolah bersama dengannya.

**.**

**.**

'Vampire itu adalah sejenis ras yang terdiri dari makhluk-makhluk penghisap darah.' Itulah apa yang dikatakan di dalam buku yang sedang dibaca Rin. 'Mereka biasanya berwujud manusia bergigi taring lancip atau kelelawar. Mereka dapat menghisap darah korbannya hingga habis, sehingga orang-orang takut terhadap mereka. Kelemahan mereka adalah sinar matahari, bawang, dan salib.'

Rin menutup buku itu, wajahnya tidak yakin. Masa' vampire bisa bersekolah di siang hari dan ia bisa makan bawang? Teori di kepalanya menyatakan bahwa Len bukanlah seorang vampire.

Tetapi Rin salah. Benar-benar salah. Kaito yang baru saja membaca pikiran Rin dari kejauhan hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Wah, sepertinya aku harus memberitahu ini ke Len."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, Rin pulang sendirian. Beberapa menit yang lalu Miku pamit pulang dahulu kepadanya karena Miku sudah dijemput ayahnya terlebih dahulu, jadi Rin pulang ke rumahnya sendirian. Dia anak penyendiri, jadi dia belum bisa membuat teman di sekolah barunya. Hanya Miku teman baiknya yang selalu menemaninya dari kecil – menurut ingatan Rin.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering. Dia segera mengangkat panggilan dari ponselnya itu.

"Halo? Rin-chan?" terdengar suara ibunya.

"Iya, Ma?"

"Papamu tiba-tiba diberi pekerjaan di luar negeri. Mama dan Rinto harus ikut, katanya. Tapi kamu tidak bisa ikut karena harus sekolah."

"Eh? Lalu, rumah akan kosong, dong?"

"Karena rumah kita tidak ada yang urus, Mama sudah titipkan kamu ke rumah teman Mama. Sementara ini, rumah kita akan kosong. Cepatlah pulang dan bereskan barang-barangmu, mobil teman Mama akan menjemput kamu jam enam. Oh iya, kunci duplikat rumah ada di bawah pot bunga hibiscus."

"Mama, Papa, dan Rinto-nii sekarang dimana?"

"Kita sudah di bandara. Pesawatnya sebentar lagi akan datang. Kalau Rin-chan menurut, Mama akan belikan Rin-chan tas yang selalu kamu inginkan itu. Sudah dulu, ya. **Bye-bye**."

"Mama, teman mama yang mana yang-" belum sempat Rin membalas, panggilannya sudah diputus.

"Huft… sepertinya ibunya Miku-chan yang akan menjemputku. Aku harus siap-siap."

Kamu salah, Rin. Salah. #seemsmaksa

.

.

Tepat jam enam sore, sesudah Rin membereskan barang-barangnya dan mengunci pintu rumahnya, sebuah mobil limousine berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Rin pikir mobil itu hanya numpang parkir, ketika seseorang keluar dari mobil itu dan menarik tangannya.

"Ayo, ikut denganku, Kamiyama-san!"

"Eh?" Dia baru sadar siapa yang menarik tangannya.

"EEEEHHH!? KAGAMINE-SAAANNN?" Lalu Rin mulai OOC. #dihajarRin

"Ssstt, jangan teriak. Masuk saja!"

Dan alhasil Rin masuk mobil limousine itu yang ternyata punya orangtua Len.

.

.

"K-k-k-ko-kok—"

"Hm?"

"KOK KAMU YANG JEMPUT!? Ku-ku-kukira yang akan jemput itu ibunya Miku-chan—"

"Oba-san tidak bilang, ya?"

"Belum sempat aku balas, Mama sudah memutus panggilannya…"

"Haduh. Tipikal Oba-san sekali." Lalu, di suatu tempat, ibunya Rin bersin-bersin tanpa alasan.

"Kamu kenal mamaku, Kagamine-san?"

"Lebih tepatnya, ibuku yang mengenal beliau. Sudahlah, diam dulu."

'Ibunya..?' pikirnya, tetapi Rin hanya diam saja.

.

.

Mereka tiba di mansion Kagamine. Rin hanya bisa melongo melihat desain mansion tersebut. Terlebih lagi saat melihat isi kediaman tersebut. Sepertinya keluarga Kagamine itu benar-benar keluarga bangsawan, ya, pikirnya. Tetapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh juga dalam mansion itu.

"Cepatlah Kamiyama-san, jangan melongo terus dan cepatlah berjalan! Orangtuaku sudah menunggu."

"Ba-baiklah, tunggu, aku juga membawa koperku!"

Mereka sampai di ruang makan utama, dimana ayah dan ibu Len sudah menunggu. Rin terkejut melihat wajah mereka. Sepertinya dia ingat pernah bertemu mereka.

"E-eh? Ka-Kagamine Leon-sama?"

"Benar kok Rin, aku teman Papamu."

"Da-dan Kagamine Lola-sama?"

"Rin tidak ingat Bibi, ya? Bibi kan teman Mamamu."

"Ah, maaf ya, telah merepotkan Paman dan Bibi." Rin membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok." Mereka tersenyum ramah.

Tetapi dari senyuman mereka, Rin merasa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

.

Setelah mereka semua makan di ruang itu (Rin terkagum-kagum melihat sajian yang disuguhkan dan Len mengejeknya yang dihadiahi benjolan), Rin diantar para pelayan mansion ke sebuah kamar di lantai tiga yang akan menjadi tempatnya beristirahat. Rin duduk-duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil mengagumi kamar tersebut.

Tempat tidurnya bergorden dan ada langit-langitnya; kamarnya mempunyai jendela yang bersambung dengan balkon; ada meja rias lengkap dengan kursi dan lemari; pemandangan di luar kamarnya adalah taman belakang mansion; kamarnya seluas dapur di rumahnya; dan gaya kamarnya antik sekali. Bahkan ada AC-nya. Akhirnya mimpinya tidur di kamar seperti putri tercapai. Author juga mau tuh. #ngarep

Rin segera mandi di kamar mandi yang bersambung dengan kamar tidur tersebut, yang tidak kalah besarnya dengan kamar tidur. Ada shower dan bathtubnya, dan warna dindingnya pink keunguan yang cantik. Rin memutuskan mandi dengan shower. Setelah mandi, dia memakai dress tidurnya dan tertidur karena kelelahan. Syukurlah besoknya libur.

.

.

Rin terbangun tengah malam karena kehausan. Dia menyadari bahwa dia telah diselimuti, gorden jendela telah dibentangkan, dan lampu telah dimatikan. Rin berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati, tidak mau membangunkan yang lain. Dia berjingkrak-jingkrak ke dapur (syukurlah tadi dia memerhatikan penjelasan tentang mansion ini), dan meminum segelas air di dapur.

Ketika dia akan menaiki tangga kembali ke kamarnya, dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Len dengan ayah dan ibunya di ruang makan. Btw, mengapa mereka bertiga ada di ruang makan, ya? [Yui: …kau sendiri yang buat deh, Author.]

"Otou-sama, apakah keputusan kita sudah benar dengan menerimanya?"

"Maafkan Otou-sama, Len, tetapi ini permintaan orangtua Rin."

'O-orangtuaku..?' Rin diam-diam menempelkan telinganya ke pintu ruang makan.

"Okaa-sama, dia sebenarnya tidak boleh diterima disini. Tolong besok bawa dia ke rumah Hatsune-san!"

"Maafkan Okaa-sama juga ya, dia telah dipilih menjadi putri pengantin selanjutnya, jadi kita tidak bisa memindahkannya ke rumah teman baiknya…"

"Maksud kalian, pengantin permata vampire?"

"Iya, dan kali ini dia telah menjadi pengantin aquamarine, dan…"

Rin melebarkan matanya, bercampur antara shock dan takut. Terbukti kecurigaannya, mereka adalah vampire. Tetapi dia masih bersikeras mendengar sisa ucapan Leon.

"…darahnya telah memilihmu menjadi pengantin prianya."

Rin hampir mengeluarkan suara, tetapi mulutnya segera dia tutup dengan tangannya. Wajahnya agak memerah. 'Yang benar saja, belum lama kenal dengan Kagamine-san dan aku akan menjadi pengantin wanitanya!?'

Dia segera naik tangga ke kamarnya perlahan-lahan, wajah masih merona, tetapi dia menyadari, sepertinya ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya sebelum dia naik…

.

.

Len mengalihkan tatapannya dari pintu ruang makan, kembali menghadap kedua orang tuanya.

"Ada apa, Len?" Tanya Lola.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku rasa sepertinya ada serangga melewati pintu."

Tetapi Len berbohong. Ia menyadari kehadiran Rin sejak tadi dan ia tidak ingin Rin tertangkap basah sedang mendengar diam-diam.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia ingin melindungi teman masa kecilnya, yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sejak lama.

.

.

.

**-TBC (bukan tuberculosis)-**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Keterangan:<strong>

-Zettai ni: Pasti

-Ittekimasu: Aku berangkat

-Bye-bye: Udah pada tahu, kan? :3

* * *

><p><strong>Kikuri: HUMORNYA JARANG BANGET… GOMEN YA ;w; Btw dua titik itu menandakan skip timenya singkat, dan tiga titik menandakan skip timenya lama. DAN GOMEN YAK MAU PUBLISH INI SEBELUM AWAL 2015 TAPI GAK BISA BUKA G**GL* CH*OM* BUAT PUBLISH FANFICT—dan nemu Internet Explorer. *lalu digebukin readers*<strong>

**Tsukiyo: Author… Sepertinya kamu ingin banget ya nonton itu lagi…**

**Kikuri: Hegh!? Oiya. Gomen sekali lagi ya, minna-san. Saya ingin sekali nonton Diabolik Lovers lagi, sampai memasukkan sedikit unsurnya ke dalam cerita ini. OAO**

**Mine: Saking Author demen sama vampire juga, Mine sampai diangkat jadi adik angkat oleh- *lalu ditutup mulutnya sama Yuuko***

**Kikuri: SSSTTT! Mine, jangan bicarakan tentang kejadian di Tw*tt*r itu.**

**Matsuri: Abaikan Author. Mari minta RnR, ya. *smiles***

**All: Tolong RnR agar Author dapat dukungan!**

**.**

**.**

"**No matter how do you try to run from it, you will never escape."**

**-Kikuri Nozohara**


	2. Scarlet Higanbana

**The Crimson Sunset of Love**

**By: Kikuri Nozohara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kikuri: Ga nyangka saya buat awal chap ini tengah malam… O.O**

**Kira: …tidur sana, anak kecil.**

**Kikuri: *jitak kepala Kira* AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL, BAKA! JANGAN NGIKUTIN DIA!**

**Murasaki: *muncul dari belakang Kira* Siapa dia? owo**

**Tsukiyo: Ahaha, Master tidak mau mengatakannya…**

**Kikuri: Murasaki-chan, itu RA-HA-SI-A! Kita balas review dulu, ya!**

* * *

><p><span>re (anon)<span>: Oiya saya mikir itu juga masa XD Makasih ya :3

* * *

><p><span>Rini desu<span>: Makasih ya sudah bilang ini menarik! :)

* * *

><p><span>Arrow-chan3<span>: WAAAHH AUTHOR FANFICT ELSWORD FAVORIT SAYA MAMPIR REVIEW! #dijitak Makasih sudah bilang ini menarik! Kita lihat saja seperti apa nasibnya ufufu… #dibakar

* * *

><p><span>Miura Naoko<span>: Arigatou ya! Saya berusaha biar ga lama updatenya. Arigatou lagi, dan situ juga keep writing, ya! :3

* * *

><p><span>icefreak4869<span>: Kenapa ne? :3 Ini sudah update kok, arigatou ya! X3

* * *

><p><span>Ame Hikari Kagamine<span>: Makasih sudah bilang ceritanya keren. Lennya pasti keren, dong. #laluLenGR

Alurnya cepet banget ya? Gomen ya, tapi saya sepertinya kebiasaan buat begitu :D Ini sudah update, boleh kok fav dan follow :3 Arigatou lagi ya!

* * *

><p><span>S. Hanabi<span>: Beruntunglah Anda telah menemukan fict ini! (?) Udah digigit di chapter ini XD #laludigebukinRin

Ini sudah update, kok, dan arigatou dukungannya! :)

Btw, saya ngetik ini saat mau publish fict dan tiba-tiba pas mau publish ngeliat udah 7 reviewers! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Kikuri: Arigatou yang bilang fictku keren! Saat lihat 2 review saya saya sudah senang :3 Btw, kutinggalkan kalian. Urus Kira, Tsukiyo-calon-saudara-Murasaki. *ngacir*<strong>

**Tsukiyo: ..eh… A-APA… *wajah merah sekali* Aku tidak bisa memarahinya… .\\\\\.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media, and other companies**

**Story © Kikuri Nozohara**

**Warning: Agak OOC, mungkin ada typo, humor gaje, OC nyempil, pake bahasa gaul.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, (sedikit) Humor, etc.**

**Pairing: Len x Rin dan Kaito x Miku, bisa ditambah lagi.**

**Don't like it? Please press the 'Back' button.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Scarlet Higanbana<strong>

Sejak mendengar pembicaraan Len dengan kedua orangtuanya, Rin mulai sering bermimpi tentang anak-anak yang mirip dengannya dan ketiga teman baiknya di padang bunga itu.

Rin hanya bisa melihat mereka dari kejauhan sambil menyusuri padang bunga itu, tidak bisa menggapai mereka. Jika dia melakukannya maka dia akan terbangun kembali. Berusaha tetap tidak bangun, dia mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

'Wah, Rinny, hari ini kau membawa apa?' Tanya Miku kecil.

'Ini gantungan jimat keberuntungan! Kuberikan pada kalian, karena sebentar lagi aku akan pindah,' jawab anak yang mirip dengannya.

'Eh? Apakah kau ingin agar jika kita bertemu lagi, kita masih bisa mengenal satu sama lain?' Tanya Len kecil penasaran.

'Ya! Dan aku ingin kita menunjukkan jimat ini ketika kita bertemu lagi!'

Mereka bertiga mengambil jimat masing-masing sesuai warna favorit mereka. Miku warna _teal_, Kaito warna biru, dan Len kuning. Sedangkan Rin menggenggam yang jingga.

'Ah, berhubung kamu mau pindah, Rin, ada yang mau kita sampaikan kepada kalian berdua,' kata Kaito, nada suaranya tiba-tiba merendah.

'Apa itu?' Tanya Rin dan Miku bersamaan.

'Sebenarnya, kami itu…'

_**PIIIP! PIIIIP! PIIIIIIIPPPP!**_

Rin menggerutu kesal kepada jam alarmnya yang dengan seenak udelnya(?) membangunkannya saat dia hampir mendapat jawaban dari Len dan Kaito.

_Tetapi, apakah benar mereka adalah vampire... Atau makhluk lain? _batin Rin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri. _Aku tidak boleh berprasangka buruk dulu! Aku harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu!_

Hati-hati, Rin, semoga kau tidak dinodai oleh kedua makhluk gaje tersebut.

*lalu Author ditendang Len dan Kaito*

.

.

Pas sekali, pagi ini pagi yang cerah. Setelah mandi, dia memakai sebuah dress _summer_ putih yang panjangnya selutut dengan kancing di bagian dada dan dua buah tali di bagian atas dress yang diikatkan menyilang di bagian lehernya.

Setelah menyapa para penghuni dan pelayan mansion (dia yakin ada si pria berambut biru bernama Kaito itu tadi), dia keluar mansion untuk mencari udara segar dan berjalan-jalan di taman bunga kediaman tersebut.

Tetapi, alasan utama dia keluar mansion adalah… sarapan dimulai jam 8 pagi, dan jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 7:30 pagi. _Bagus, aku harus kelaparan setengah jam lagi. Untung tadi pelayan membuatkanku kue dan teh untuk mengganjal perutku, _batinnya.

Saat menyusuri taman bunga, perhatian Rin teralih pada sekelompok bunga bakung merah yang tumbuh di tengah taman.

"Wah, bunga-bunga ini cantik sekali! Bentuknya mirip laba-laba. Mungkin ini bunga bakung laba-laba merah…" gumam Rin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu benar, Kamiyama-san… Bunga bakung merah yang warnanya mirip dengan darah segar…" sebuah suara mengagetkan Rin dari belakang. Dia menengokkan kepala dan menggembungkan pipinya; yang ditatap hanya nyengir.

"Ayo kita sarapan! Sudah hampir jam 8, nih!" Pemilik suara yang bernama Kagamine Len itu menarik tangan Rin dan berlari ke dalam mansion. Rin hanya bisa cengo sambil menyamakan langkahnya, tetapi dia merasa jantungnya sedikit berdebar.

Su_dah lama aku tidak merasakan perasaan ini…_

.

.

Sarapan berlangsung dengan damai, aman, dan sejahtera(?) #salah, maksudnya dengan tenteram. Karena Rin dan Len diajarkan untuk tidak berbicara selama makan, mereka makan makanan yang tersedia dalam diam.

Tetapi, ketika makanan di piring mereka habis, seketika ruang makan menjadi ramai. Ada yang mengambil sisa lauk, ada yang mengambil sisa roti, ada yang berbicara, dan ada yang hanya terus diam.

Rin menengok ke sebelahnya dan mendapati orang yang dikenalnya, yaitu Kagamine Lenka.

Teman sekampus Rinto dan pacarnya.

"Lenka-nee?" Merasa dipanggil, Lenka menengok ke arah Rin.

"Wah, Rin-chan ada disini! Maafkan Lenka-nee ya, semalam Lenka-nee sedang beristirahat di kamarku waktu Rin-chan datang," Lenka tersenyum manis ke arah Rin.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, kok…" Rin membalas senyumnya. "Lenka-nee kakaknya Kagamine-san?"

"Iya, dan Len-chan masih punya saudara lagi, lho!"

"Eh? Yang mana?"

"Yang berambut hitam itu Rei, orangnya seriusan. Yang berambut biru panjang itu Ring, dia anggun sekali. Yang berambut abu-abu itu Piko, dia yang paling mirip _shota_. Dan aku kakak tertuanya, Lenka."

*lalu Author digebukin Piko*

"Eh? Jadi umur mereka berapa saja?"

"Kalau kamu dan Len-chan 16 tahun; aku 22 tahun, Ring 18 tahun, Rei 15 kalian, dan Piko 13 tahun."

"Oiya, Rei-kun kan sekelas sama kita." Rin berpikir, kenapa dia melupakan Rei, ya?

"Dan karena kita semua bermarga Kagamine, tolong panggil aku dengan nama kecilku, ya? Takutnya salah panggil," Len tiba-tiba ikut campur dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalau kupanggil kau Len-kun?" Tanya Rin.

"Itu oke buatku."

.

.

Rin kembali menyusuri taman bunga itu setelah sarapan, alasannya adalah untuk mengurangi tenaga yang didapat dari makan(?) dan karena belum mau masuk ke mansion. Masih jam setengah 9, kok.

Dia kembali menatap sekelompok bunga bakung laba-laba merah itu lagi. Tiba-tiba, dia teringat dengan beberapa anime horror yang memperlihatkan padang bunga bakung tersebut. Terbukti bahwa Rin itu otaku sejati. [Author: Kata saya, salah satunya sih anime yang ada ghoulnya itu :p #salahfandom]

Tiba-tiba, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di balik semak-semak seberang kelompok bunga bakung itu. Lalu, keluarlah seekor kucing bertubuh sedang dan berbulu putih berjalan ke arah Rin dan mengeong. Karena kucing itu amat imut, Rin tanpa sadar mengelusnya.

"Ah, Bianca! Jangan masuk ke mansion orang, dong!"

_Bianca? Apakah itu nama kucingnya?_ Rin menengok ke arah suara tersebut.

Seorang gadis remaja, kira-kira 17 tahun, sedang memanggil nama kucingnya dari belakang pagar mansion. Dia berambut putih keunguan yang cantik dan mata kanannya berwarna ungu. Rin penasaran mengapa dia menutupi mata kirinya dengan penutup mata.

Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah blus putih sebagai dalaman dengan renda di pinggir kancing blus dan pita di kerah blus, serta sebuah dress merah sebetis tanpa lengan dengan pita hitam di pinggang sebagai baju luar. Dia memakai stocking hitam dan sepatu merah. Rambutnya yang mencapai mata kaki diikat dengan sebuah pita merah. Ada satu buah jepit rambut di masing-masing sisi poninya.

"Apa ini kucingmu, Nona?" Tanya Rin sambil menggendong Bianca (nama kucingnya) dan berjalan ke arah gadis itu. Yang dibalasnya dengan anggukan. Rin baru sadar kalau gadis di depannya ini sangat tinggi.

"Maaf, ya, dia kucing yang suka berkeliaran kemana-mana, dan terima kasih telah menemukan kucingku," dia mengambil Bianca dari tangan Rin, lalu membungkuk.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, lagipula ini bukan mansionku, dan kucingmu manis." Dia balas membungkuk dan mulai berbelok masuk ke arah mansion ketika mendengar namanya sendiri disebut.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya, Kamiyama Rin."

"Eh, bagaimana kau tahu—"

"Itu rahasia, Rin. Dan jika kau ingin menanyakan namaku, maaf, kau bisa mengetahuinya lain kali." Dia menyeringai kecil.

_ASTAGA GADIS INI! APA DIA PEMBACA PIKIRAN!?_ Rin menengok ke belakang, tetapi gadis itu sudah menghilang.

"Siapa sih gadis itu… Tetapi dilihat dari fisiknya, dia gadis yang lumayan cantik…" gumamnya sambil kembali berjalan hendak memasuki mansion, ketika dia berhadapan langsung dengan teman baiknya, Hatsune Miku, yang sedang ngos-ngosan habis berlari.

.

.

.

[**Sementara saat itu…**]

Miku terburu-buru berlari ke arah mansion Kagamine. Ya, dia kaget karena tadi pagi dia barusan menerima kabar dari ibunya yang notabene temannya Lily, ibunya Rin, kalau Rin dititipkan di rumah Len dan bukan rumahnya. Untung rumahnya dekat dengan mansion itu. Kalau tidak, dia bakal pingsan sampai di sana.

Saat sampai di mansion itu, Miku melihat desain exterior kediaman itu. Bangunannya bergaya Victoria dengan taman luas di depan mansion, yang membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Diapun memencet bel gerbang mansion, berharap ada yang menjawabnya.

"_Selamat siang. Ini Kagamine Len yang menjawab. Ada apa, ya?_" itulah suara yang keluar dari speaker di samping bel.

"Ini aku, Hatsune-san, temanmu! Biarkan aku menjenguk Rincchi!"

"_Eh? Hatsune-san? Tunggu sebentar, ya! Aku akan meminta satpam untuk membukakan gerbang._" Bersamaan dengan itu, gerbang segera dibuka oleh satpam mansion.

"Terima kasih, ya, Pak!" Satpam itu hanya mengangguk. Miku berjalan ke arah bangunan mansion ketika dia melihat Rin yang sedang menatap bunga bakung laba-laba merah di taman sebelah kiri depan mansion. Diapun pelan-pelan mendekati Rin. Ketika tubuhnya sudah berjarak satu meter di depan Rin berada, tiba-tiba Rin melihat sesuatu yang keluar dari semak-semak seberang sekelompok bunga bakung itu.

Seekor kucing berbulu putih yang imut sekali, kalau bukan untuk mencari Rin, Miku pasti sudah berlari memeluknya. Oke ini OOT.

Rin mengelus kucing itu yang mendekat ke arahnya, ketika dia mendengar seseorang yang memanggil kucing itu. Pemilik kucing itu berada di balik pagar mansion, berupa seorang gadis remaja, kira-kira berusia 17 tahun yang berambut putih keunguan panjang dan mata kanannya berwarna ungu, sedangkan mata kirinya ditutupi sebuah penutup mata.

'_Eh, bukannya gadis itu si—_' belum sempat Miku melanjutkan pikirannya, Rin sudah menghilang dari pandangannya dan kini sedang berbicara dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu mengambil kucingnya lagi, membungkuk pada Rin sebelum berbicara sebuah kalimat misterius dan kemudian menghilang.

Lalu Rin berbelok dan berhadapan dengan Miku. Rin hampir saja jantungan tapi dia tetap memasang wajah kalemnya.

"Miku-chan, kau ngapain, sih?" Tanya Rin dengan kalemnya. Langsung saja si gadis berambut _honey blonde_ itu dipeluk oleh Miku.

"AKU KHAWATIR TAHU! RINNY GAK BILANG-BILANG MAU NGINAP DI RUMAHNYA KAGAMINE-KUN! KUKIRA KAU BAKAL DIAPA-APAIN DIA!" teriak Miku dengan ambigunya.

"Diapa-apain..? Maksudnya apa!? MIKU-CHAN JANGAN AMBIGU! DAN JANGAN TERIAK DI TELINGAKU, DONG!" Rin balas teriak dengan niat pengin buat capslock Author jebol (lol).

"KAU TAHU 'KAN KALAU DIA LAKI-LAKI! PASTI KAU DIAPA-APAIN DIA, DONG!"

"GAK! GAK! LEN-KUN ITU ANAK BAIK BAIK!"

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya Len-kun?" Lalu Miku melihat ke arahnya Rin dengan tatapan nista #ralat, tatapan shock. "KAU SUKA SAMA DIA!?"

(CAPS SAYA JEBOL KAMVREEETTT! *jitakin Rin dan Miku*)

"Eh? Enggak! Lenka-nee tadi memberitahuku kalau Len-kun punya empat orang saudara, termasuk Lenka-nee. Jadi, agar tidak salah panggil, Lenka-nee memintaku memanggil mereka semua dengan nama kecil," Rin akhirnya kalem lagi dan menceritakannya pada Miku.

"Ooh, begitu," Miku hanya manggut-manggut. "Jadi, aku harus memanggil mereka semua dengan nama depan juga?"

"Iya. Tolong bantu aku juga, ya, agar mereka tak kebingungan."

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, gadis berambut putih keunguan itu sedang berdiri di atas atap rumah seseorang, hanya tersenyum penuh arti, dengan kucing di gendongannya mengeong.

_Mereka menarik juga_, batin gadis itu. _Sebaiknya aku mesti mengawasi mereka agar mereka tidak diambil orang lain selain Len-san dan Kaito-san._

.

.

Miku masuk ke mansion itu bersama Rin setelah meminta izin untuk memasuki kediaman tersebut. Reaksinya sama seperti Rin waktu pertama kali masuk mansion itu: matanya berbinar-binar dan dia kagum akan desain mansion ini. Tetapi dia juga merasakan aura misterius yang sama.

Dia bertemu Len dan saudara-saudarinya di ruang tamu. Len mengenalkan mereka pada Miku yang membuatnya kagum lagi (mungkin karena saudaranya Len semuanya cantik dan tampan). Lalu ada Kaito di sana. Sepertinya dia baru keluar dari kamarnya. Dia sedikit kaget melihat Miku.

*lalu Author digiling Kaito karena dia jadi karakter minor terus*

"Eh? Hatsune-san, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Halo, Shion-san! Kau tinggal di sini juga?"

"Ya, sejak orangtuaku meninggal, aku dirawat oleh keluarga Kagamine…"

Lalu sementara Miku dan Kaito melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, Rin hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan tatapan berbinar, sedangkan Len hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar kalimat yang selanjutnya keluar dari mulut Rin.

"Mereka benar-benar cocok menjadi sepasang _couple_…"

_Tapi akan kujadikan kau pasanganku juga, Rin. _Len hanya bisa tersenyum lembut, tentunya tidak kelihatan oleh Rin. _Kau yang berjanji bahwa ketika kau kembali, kau akan menjadi tunanganku._

.

.

Miku dan RIn bermain riang dengan Len, Kaito, dan saudara Len yang lain sepanjang hari, jadi mereka tidak sadar hari sudah berganti sore. Miku lalu berpamitan pada Rin, berkata bahwa dia harus pulang untuk membantu ibunya. Rin agak kecewa, tetapi dia hanya pasrah.

Rin lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidurnya dan masuk ke kamarnya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Dia mencium bau seprainya dan sadar bahwa seprainya sudah diganti. Lalu Rin memasuki kamar mandi setelah melepas pakaiannya dan mengenakan selembar handuk untuk mandi.

(Maaf, no fanservice here! :p *lalu digebukin readers*)

Setelah dia selesai mandi, dia mengenakan sebuah piyama imut berwarna jingga dengan gambar jeruk dan Teddy Bear yang banyak di seluruh daerah piyama tersebut. Berhubung masih jam 6 malam, diaingin turun ke bawah, lupa akan kata-kata yang didengarnya beberapa malam lalu.

Dengan bukti kuat bahwa keluarga Kagamine itu semuanya vampire.

Tetapi, ketika dia hendak membuka pintu, dirasakannya sebuah tangan menarik lengannya dari belakang. Rin menengok ke belakang dan matanya agak terbelalak.

Gadis berambut putih keunguan itu yang tadi pagi sempat berbicara dengannya.

Kali ini dia memakai _dress_ putih keunguan berlengan panjang yang mencapai mata kakinya dengan bagian depan rok yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan rok yang panjangnya selutut di dalamnya. Dia kali ini mengikatkan pita kecil hitam di rambutnya, dan sepatunya berwarna putih salju. Benar-benar cocok dengan karateristik gadis itu.

"Rin-san, jangan turun ke bawah dulu!" Gadis itu sedikit berteriak, walau wajahnya kalem.

"Eh? Kau yang waktu itu! Darimana kau masuk? Dan kucingmu tidak ada," Rin masih terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis itu, "Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'jangan turun ke bawah dulu'?"

"Tolong satu-satu bertanyanya," gadis itu menghela napas. "Soal aku masuk darimana kau tak perlu tahu. Kucingku ada di rumahku. Dan apa kau lupa waktu kau menyangka bahwa keluarga Kagamine itu vampire?"

"Oh, iya…" Rin berpikir, pasti mereka akan menggila haus darah saat malam hari tiba.

"Tolong diam di kamarmu atau pergilah keluar sambil membawa rosario-mu. Rosario itu tidak akan melindungimu, tetapi setidaknya para vampire disini menghormati rosario dan tidak akan menyakitimu. Dan satu lagi, jangan lupa bawa rosario itu kemana-mana."

"Eh? Kau tahu semuanya darimana? Dan bagaimana kau tak takut dengan rosario?"

"Aku berteman dengan Len-san sejak kalian kecil. Aku dan keluarga Len-san beragama sama, kau tahu."

"La-lalu, kau itu… adalah—"

"Maafkan aku, aku harus melaksanakan tugasku dulu." Gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan Rin.

"Sepertinya aku mengingat gadis itu, deh… Tapi, siapa ya… Tetapi, kata-katanya dapat kupercaya." Rin berpikir sebentar, lalu akhirnya membawa rosarionya dan berjalan ke bawah.

.

.

Benar kata gadis itu. Bahkan Len hanya berpapasan dengannya, setelah ia membalas salamnya. Rin segera pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca beberapa buku. Sebelumnya dia pernah ke ruangan ini waktu dia berbincang-bincang dengan Len mengenai buku kesukaan mereka.

Setelah dia bosan membaca, dia segera keluar ruangan itu untuk berjalan-jalan di luar lagi. Tak lupa dengan rosario yang dia pakai di lehernya.

Tetapi dia mulai merasa ketakutan saat keluar rumah. Maklum, dia sedikit takut akan malam hari. Dilihatnya taman depan mansion sepi, dan saat itulah dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman sambil membawa lentera. Rin menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar terang malam ini, dan dia merasa sedikit tenteram.

Rin masuk kembali ke dalam mansion, ketika tiba-tiba dia disergap dari belakang oleh Piko. Piko melepas rosario milik Rin dan melemparnya sembarangan ke atas meja.

"Rin-neesan, darahmu berbau manis sekali… Aku ingin mencicipinya…" kata Piko sambil sedikit menjilat leher Rin. Rin berwajah ketakutan. Dia kaget karena di keluarga ini ada yang berani melepas rosarionya.

"Hei, bukannya kita berjanji kita akan membagi daerah privat kita?" Rei juga keluar entah dari mana, matanya berkilat merah. Sekarang Rin yakin, bahwa keluarga Kagamine memang vampire. Rei menyergapnya dari depan dan hampir menggigit leher Rin ketika…

"HEI! GADIS ITU MILIKKU!"

Sebuah tangan menarik Rin ke dalam pelukan pemilik tangan itu, yang ternyata Len. Sementara itu, dua orang gadis yang ternyata Lenka dan Ring keluar dari dapur.

"Kagamine Rei, jika kau meminum darahnya, akan kulaporkan pada Rui jika kau selingkuh dengan gadis lain," kata Lenka yang tersenyum sadis.

"Dan Kagamine Piko, akan kulaporkan kau pada Miki kalau kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi," Ring tersenyum manis, tetapi ada aura gelap di belakangnya.

"Ma-maafkan kami Lenka-nee dan Ring-nee…" Rei dan Piko menunduk penuh penyesalan. "Kami janji kami tak akan mencoba meminum darah Rin-neesan lagi…"

"Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, sih, karena kalian vampire. Tetapi kutegaskan, Rin-chan itu tunangannya Len-chan." Lenka menutup sebelah matanya sambil menghela napas.

Rin yang terus dipeluk oleh Len wajahnya memerah. "Tolong lepaskan aku, Len-kun…" dia berkata lirih. Len akhirnya sadar dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Rin. Wajahnya agak merona. Lalu dia mengambil rosario milik Rin dan menyerahkannya pada Rin.

"Ini, milikmu." Len menengok ke arah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Rin hanya mengambil rosario itu, wajahnya juga merah. "**A-Arigatou**."

Semua saudara Len yang lain melihat wajahnya dan berteriak kalau Len sungguh imut sekali. Tentunya dalam hati, kalau mereka tidak mau digebuki Len.

.

.

Len membawa Rin ke kamar Rin, lalu membiarkan Rin masuk ke kamarnya. Rin kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu menyadari bahwa Len sudah berada di atasnya, kedua tangannya menumpu tubuhnya di samping kepala Rin.

"L-Len-kun..?" Wajah Rin penuh ketakutan lagi.

"Kau juga harus dihukum. Jika kau keluar mansion, ada vampire yang lebih berbahaya dari saudaraku. Jadi, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menghisap darahmu." Mata Len berubah menjadi merah. Tubuh Len agak menurun, hampir menindih Rin, sambil menjilat leher Rin. "Tenang, akan kugigit pelan-pelan."

"Eh? A-Ahhh… Jangan jilat leherku…" Rin agak mendesah, wajahnya memerah.

Lalu Len menggigit leher Rin pelan-pelan, mulai menghisap darahnya. Rin harus menutup matanya untuk menahan sakit. Setelah selesai menghisap darahnya, Len bangkit dari posisinya dan hanya terduduk di samping tubuh Rin. "Darahmu sangat manis… Tak salah orangtuaku memilihmu menjadi pengantinku."

Dan wajah Rin kembali merah merona. "Jadi, soal pengantin itu… Aku tak salah?"

"Kuberitahu ya," kata Len, "waktu kau diam-diam mendengarku berbicara dengan orangtuaku, aku dapat merasakan kehadiranmu." Ia menutup sebelah matanya.

"Maafkan aku, deh…" Rin menengok ke arah lain, wajahnya lebih merah.

Lalu tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat, sampai…

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf mengganggu momen romantis kalian, tapi aku punya kabar penting."

Len dan Rin serempak menengok ke arah jendela dan menemukan gadis berambut putih keunguan itu lagi yang sedang duduk di atas jendela yang sedang terbuka.

"Kau, gadis yang waktu itu!" Rin menunjuk ke arahnya, agak berteriak.

"Ah, Nieve-sama." Len hanya memasang _poker face_-nya.

"N-Nieve-sama? Kau kenal gadis itu?"

"Ah, akhirnya aku yakin, Rin pasti melupakanku. Padahal waktu aku pertama kali berteman dengan Len-san, kau juga berteman denganku." Gadis itu memasang wajah cemberut. "Sepertinya memorimu dihapus seseorang, Rin."

"Maafkan aku, aku memang tidak mengingat masa kecilku—eh? Ada yang menghapus memoriku?" Rin kaget.

"Tak akan kuberitahu siapa yang menghapus memorimu. Tetapi, karena sepertinya kau penasaran akan namaku, maukah kau kuberitahu namaku?"

Walau ragu, Rin akhirnya mengangguk. Len hanya membiarkan mereka berdua berbincang-bincang. Gadis itu menarik napas dan akhirnya berkata,

"Aku diketahui dengan nama lainku, seperti Shiroi Mizuhime, Lavender Rose, dan Nieve. Tetapi camkan ini. Namaku Tsukubara Romanov Mashiro. Ingatlah itu. Mulai hari ini, aku akan mengawasimu dari kegelapan."

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Keterangan<span>: **

-Higanbana: bunga bakung laba-laba merah (red spider lily)

-Arigatou: Terima kasih

* * *

><p><strong>Kikuri: Ternyata… gadis berambut putih itu… ialah Mashiro-chan! X3<strong>

**Mashiro: …aku agak OOC ya… sampai menyeret Bianca ke cerita… *pundung***

**Bianca: Nyan? 'w'**

**Matsuri: Nee-sama, jangan pundung! *pukpuk Mashiro***

**Kikuri: Sudah ada warning, bahwa OC ada yang nyempil. Kalau readers kaget, jangan salahkan saya, hehehe~ *lalu digebukin readers lagi* Btw, saya buat judulnya 'Scarlet Higanbana' karena disini ada sebut darah. Nyambung sama bakung merah, deh.**

**Miu: Ada yang mau kasih ide untuk judul chapter selanjutnya? Dan kasih ide juga untuk kabar penting yang akan dikatakan Mashiro-chan?**

**Alisa: By the way, Alisa minta R&R-nya dong! :3**

**All: Mind to review this fict?**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Do you know? Red spider lily is the most mystical flower in the world."<strong>

**-****Kikuri Nozohara**


End file.
